A New Future
by demiangeldevil
Summary: Bakura and Yugi go back in time to stop Zorc
1. Prologue

Yami no Ryou Bakura and Yugi Muto look at the three most powerful Egyptian Gods. The only Gods to get duel monster cards made.

"What is it now?" The Yami ask as he glared at the three gods that made his life impossible.

"Thief King Akefia Bakura. Yugi Muto, the last survivor of Hikaris. The other one of the few left Yamis. You two have been chosen to go back in time and make sure this disaster of a future never happens again. Once your mission is complete you two will be given a choice. Come back to your new future or stay in the past, and make another future for yourself", Silfer the Sky Dragon said.

Said Yami and Hikari look at each other. Yugi looked back at the gods and gave them a nod. Their current future was filled with darkness and destruction. When Yami or Atum couldn't defeat Zorc he took over the world and only left the Yamis and Hikaris alive. The duel monsters soon disappear and they were only allowed to use Shadow Magic.

Yami no Bakura sigh before he nodded as well. He missed his Hikari, even though he would never admit it. Yugi had filled in the void that had been caused by the death of his Hikari and Yami no Marik's.

Yugi turned to look at one of the Yamis he had help heal and gave him a small smile. "Very well. You have made your choice. Pass thru this portal and you will be transported to the shadow realm in till you are needed", Ra said as a portal appeared near the two.

Bakura looked over at the Pharaoh's Hikari. "It will be fine Bakura. We will make sure he survives this time", Yugi said softly as he placed a hand on Bakura's forearm. Sending out calming vibes towards the thief king. The said thief gave the smaller male a grin (the closest Yugi will ever get from Bakura).

The two walk to the portal and enter it. Once inside the Shadow realm, Mahad (or as he is also known as The Dark Magician) appear and led them towards a house, specially built for the two.

Yugi gave a nodded towards his guardian and look back at Bakura. "Is everything okay?" He asked him softly.

Akefia just nodded and walk into the house, leaving the Hikari out there. 'Poor Bakura', Yugi thought to himself.

He looked out towards the vast empty realm and gave a small sigh, knowing he would never see his own Yami again for a long time. At least he had Bakura to balance him out. Yugi's eyes widen as he realized that Atum and Yami no Marik would probably go insane without him there. 'I hope they are all right'.


	2. Re-Appearing

It had been close to 10 years since they had been in the Shadow Realm. Bakura and Yugi growing even closer than they had before. Balancing each other out as they helped one another.

Bakura even started opening up to Yugi the last three years they were together. Mahad, Mana, Kisara and the gods visit them once every while telling them what was going on.

At the moment Mahad was with them. "Yugi, Akefia", he said coolly. The Yami turn to look at the magician while Yugi just hummed.

"The gods want to talk to you", he said as he pointed out to the three gods that were outside. The Yami and Hikari walk out with the magician, bowing to the gods. One kneeling and the other two bowing just their heads.

"It is time", Obelisk said as he pointed to another portal. Yugi turned to the magician and smiled softly. "Thank you for being with us, and telling me how Yami and Marik have been doing", the young king of games said. Mahad just nodded as he looked at him.

Yugi turned to Bakura and smiled softly. "Should we?" He asks as he waited for Yami no Bakura to make his decision. Bakura turned to look at the person who had become his Hikari in the last few years and nodded. Walking towards the portal the two look at the empty realm and then disappeared.

The sensation of being in a whirlpool made them feel nauseated. It was the middle of the night when they appear at the Game shop, own by Yugi's grandfather. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Yugi said to the Yami that had become his over time. Bakura nodded. "Take care chibi", and with that Bakura left to find Ryou. Even though the gods had told him he would be getting his own body, he still had to become one with the past him. Yugi had to the same, except he kept his old body.

Being accustomed to having a spirit like a form, Yugi floated towards his room. Once in his old bedroom, he smiled softly seeing how calmly he was sleeping. Place a hand on his past self's heart, he started pushing himself into the mind of his younger self. He knew that his old Yami would be able to sense him and it made him a bit worried. Once inside his past self's mind, he kept his eyes closed.

"Who are you?" He heard Atum ask him. "Good to see you again Yami", Yugi said as he turned around, opening his eyes to look at his old Yami. He saw Atum's crimson eyes widen with shock.

"Aibou?" Yami asks in shock. Yugi's eyes widen a bit in shock as he realized that Bakura and he had come back after Yami has gone to the museum. "I am not your Aibou Yami. Even though I might be him, I am not. I am from the future", he said.

"What do you mean?" Yami, ask as he glared at Yugi. "It doesn't matter", Yugi said before he walked into his younger self's mind, ignoring his old Yami.

Once inside his mind room, he smiled softly before he started to chant the spell, given to him and Bakura. Inch by inch he started to disappear, his memories becoming his younger self's own memories

He knew that Yami was looking at him as he kept chanting in Ancient Egyptian. Yami let out a gasp as he felt the full force of future Yugi's emotions.

Future Yugi let out a gasp as he felt one of his broken links reconnect to Yami. He knew that Atum would be there for him, but he wanted Bakura here. He wanted his crush, he wants the person who knows him inside out. Bakura and he have grown so close, he was the one that he could trust with his life.

He smiled softly as he as he finally closed his eyes. Bakura's image in his mind as he finally let out a sigh of relief.

Yami looked at his Hikari, not realizing that his Hikari was not the same person whom he appeared to be.


	3. Seeing each other once more

**Welcome to the second chapter of A New Future. None of the characters belong to me.**

Yugi woke up and let out a yawn as he looked around his old room. He smiled softly before he stood up and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle.

He looked at the Puzzle and let out a sigh. It felt weird not wearing the Millennium Ring.

Yami appeared in his spirit form and looked at his Hikari. "Good morning Yami", Yugi said as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Good morning Yugi", Yami said as he looked at his lighter self. It felt weird not having Bakura nagging him about waking up earlier.

"Why on Ra's name are you thinking about the idiot?" Yami, ask as he looked at him.

Yugi looked at him and sighed. "Never mind", he said as he walked towards the bathroom. He needed to get away from Yami before he did something he would regret.

Taking off his clothes he noticed that none of his scars were there. 'Weird', he thought to himself. 'I wondered what Bakura is doing?'

Yugi smiled softly at the thought of his other half for over 10 years before he let out a sigh. Walking into the shower he started cleaning off the sweat from last night before he finished and dried himself.

He walked out with a towel around his waist and walked towards his closet. Yami looking at his lighter self, confused. Yugi hummed before he smiled softly at seeing his white tank top, dark blue leather pants, his usual blue combat boots with buckles, his belt choker, and other bracelets. He gently placed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck in its chain and let out a sigh at the weight, it was so different from the Millennium Ring.

"I'll be back soon Yami", he said as he got his cards and duel disk. Yami just staid there looking at Yugi and said Hikari smirk before he left the house, walking over to the park.

Opposite to Yugi, Bakura had already done what he needed to do and also walked over to the park, thinking about Yugi while his Hikari was next to him.

Once both Yugi and Bakura saw each other they smirked at one another.

"AKEFIA!" Yugi exclaim as he ran towards the Yami. Said Yami just smiled before opening his arms for the Hikari. Yami, Yugi's darker self and Ryou, Bakura's lighter self just look at the two shocked.

"Hey Kitten", he said as he hugged the smaller male. "Kura, stop calling me that", Yugi said as he pouted.

The taller male just shook his head and smiled softly. 'Dammit, who knew that his pouted could be so adorable?' Bakura asked himself.

"We should find somewhere private to talk", the smaller male said as he looked at the spirit of his darker self and at the male next to Bakura.

Getting a nod from the thief king, the young king of games pulled the dark spirit behind him, the two being followed by their other selves.

"So, has Mahado gotten in contact with you?" The thief king asked the young king of games. "Nope, but he will probably get in contact soon", Yugi said as he smiled up at Bakura.

"What in Ra's name going on her!?" The two heard Yami exclaim. The due turn around to looked at the male and smirked before Bakura placed his arm around the shoulders of the younger male.

"Something that is not your business Pharaoh", Bakura said as he looked at the spirit of the Pharaoh.


End file.
